the_omniverse_of_lawl_liquid_crystalfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Krabs
Character Description Mr. Krabs is the owner and operator of the Krusty Krab in the very popular Nickelodeon cartoon, SpongeBob SquarePants, and a playable DLC character in Lawl Liquid Crystal. Entrance Mr. Krabs bursts from his office door, screaming. Specials Neutral Special: Pockets Mr. Krabs' pockets come alive, zooming towards the richest opponent. This is where a new mechanic, the "Wealth" meter, comes into play. Depending on how rich the character is, the opponent will be damaged differently, and this gives Mr. Krabs more Wealth, which gives him more power in Special Attacks. Opponents who are categorized as "Dirt Poor" or "Money Middle Class" will just be given small knockback and damage, and Mr. Krabs will receive little to no Wealth. Opponents categorized as "Semi-Rich" or "Filthy Rich" will be latched onto by Mr. Krabs' pockets, which give him medium or semi-large amounts of wealth. Side Special: Cash Register Mr. Krabs takes out his cash register and throws it. Using this attack takes away 10% of your Wealth. Once thrown, you can use it again, as well as other opponents. Holding this attack will allow you to aim more precisely. While throwing away the cash register won't do anything, destroying it will make Mr. Krabs suffer through "Cash Register Withdrawal Damage". During this time, Mr. Krabs' Wealth slowly drains for five seconds. If the cash register isn't thrown away or destroyed, it will disappear in one minute. You must wait five seconds after to use another one. Up Special: One Millionth Dollar A fishing line with Mr. Krabs' One Millionth Dollar comes down, causing Mr. Krabs to leap towards it. There is a five second lag after usage. There is a 10% chance that when you collect the dollar, it will restore 5% of your Wealth. Opponents can destroy the dollar, and doing this makes Mr. Krabs lose a large amount of his Wealth. After the dollar is destroyed, you cannot use this move for 15 seconds. Down Special: Wallet Trap Mr. Krabs takes out his wallet. This move only works near an opponent, and based on their Greediness, they will either accept the money and get tricked, or reject it. Opponents can destroy the wallet, causing Mr. Krabs' Wealth to drop by 5%. 'FINAL SMASH: MOAR' Mr. Krabs shouts "MOAR", turning into Moar Krabs. Depending on how much Wealth you have, this attack will become more effective. Normals Others AAA Combo: Dash Attack: Tilts Down: Claws at ground Aeriels Smash Attacks Side: Eyes turn into gold bars, which slam down onto opponent Up: Eyes turn into pipes that blow steam bubbles Grabs Grab: Grabs with one claw Up Throw: SCALLOPS ARE FLYIN OUT OF ME PANTS Taunts Up: *Dances like a robot* Side: Time is money, Boy!" Down: "Hello! I like money!" Victory Options 1. *Dances with One Millionth Dollar* 2. "Let me play a sad song for you on the world's smallest violin!" 3. "Ahh...the sweet smell of an all day sucker..." Role in TTGWTB (Take the Good with the Bad) Alternate Costumes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Playable Character Category:DLC Category:Nickelodeon Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Resource Manager Category:FNAF/Undertale Era